


His Forever Changing Sky

by greeneggs101



Series: An Ever Changing Sky [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Families of Choice, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sparring, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Over the past few years of fighting, final battles, and falling more and more in love with Sora, Riku's list of "things I know about Sora" has stayed relatively the same. Except... there is one thing he wants to change:1) Riku is Sora'sbest friendboyfriendbest friendand boyfriend.Riku would really like to change theboyfriendpart tohusbandIf only the universe would stop hating him for five seconds so he could finish a proposal





	His Forever Changing Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Last fic in the series that started my journey into KH fic. And <strike>conincidentally</strike> my 50th fic in this fandom!! I wanted to celebrate 50 fics with a good one, so finishing this series seems like an excellent opportunity :D +plus its about 3 years to the day since I started writing KH fic, so again, fun celebrations all around. 
> 
> I've had parts of this written since before KH3 came out. So it's been chillin' in my WIPs for a while. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This fic is not beta'd, because the earlier parts in the series weren't and it's kind of fun for me to have a relatively steady way to judge my progress as a writer. But, probably around the first of the year, I'll go through the earlier fics and edit them a bit better.

It had been over a year now, and Riku’s list of facts he knew about Sora had changed once more. Or rather… they’d been added to. (He had tried to stop keeping a list, but it just made things easier to organize in his head.)

2-5 had stayed relatively the same:

2) <strike> Riku is stronger, faster, and wiser than Sora. He is older, after all. </strike> Riku and Sora were equals in strength and speed... and still learning how to be wise. It was a work in progress that never ended, but Riku thought that they were both getting there as they navigated young-adulthood. 

3) <strike> Sora is definitely the most dense person on the islands. </strike> He and Sora were both probably the densest people on the island. This was probably still true, though now they were rarely on the islands anymore. 

4) <strike> Sora is in love with Kairi (and definitely didn’t realize that Kairi loved him back, see fact #3) </strike> <strike> Sora</strike> is in love with Riku, and Riku loves him back. This hasn’t changed. If anything, Riku’s love for Sora has only grown and deepened with time, and he suspects Sora feels the same. 

5) <strike>Sora was an orphan</strike>Sora had proven this one false time and time again. Every time he pulled Riku round to every world he visited on his journeys, introducing Riku to all of his friends. Ever time they visited Radiant Garden where the Restoration Committee would all line up to give him hugs and hair ruffles and gentle teasing. Every time they returned to the Land of Departure or the Mysterious Tower there was love and laughter and an overwhelming sense of family.

It was a family that Sora had ensured Riku was a part of. 

It was the first thing on the list though that Riku wished to add to the most. 

1) <strike>Riku is</strike> <strike> Sora’s best friend. boyfriend. </strike> best friend _and_ boyfriend. 

What Riku wanted more than anything was to change _boyfriend _to _husband_. 

But first… he had to ask the universe to stop hating him for five seconds so he could actually propose to Sora. 

It wasn’t that Riku hadn’t tried. He did, but every time—

“And so, I was hoping, if you wanted, we could— I mean, if you— Sora! Look out!” 

“Huh?” Sora looked out the window, jerking the gummi ship’s steering wheel just in time to miss the asteroid hurtling towards them. 

Riku grunted as the seatbelt jerked into his shoulders and he resisted the urge to reach out and take Sora’s hand in reassurance. Sora could do this and was honestly the best gummiship pilot out of their group. But it never stopped Riku from worrying. 

Sure enough, Sora managed to evade the asteroid and blasted another one before it had a chance to hit them. Letting out a deep sigh, Sora righted the ship and leaned back into his chair. 

“Sorry about that. What were you saying? Would I like to...what?” Sora turned blue eyes to Riku expectantly. “Riku?” 

Riku let out an internal groan, reaching into his pocket to finger the smooth velvet of the ring box he had carried for nearly two months now. The box was nearly worn smooth from all his nervous fidgeting, the velvet practically bald in spots. 

He wondered if the jewelry store in Radiant Garden would give him another. He hoped that the salesperson who had sold him the ring wouldn’t laugh at him for having still not successfully proposed. 

And this attempt looked like another dud. He couldn’t do it now after they almost _died_. 

“I was hoping that you... Would go with me to get some ice cream.” Riku leaned back into his chair, removing his hand from his pocket before Sora got too curious. “I heard Donald’s nephews invented a new flavor. Supposed to be better than Sea Salt.” 

“What?!” Sora looked skeptical. “I’ll believe that when I taste it!” 

Riku chuckled and this time he did reach out to grasp Sora’s wrist. Sora kept his eye on the image of Radiant Garden in front of them, growing larger as they approached, but Riku saw the smile grow on his face. Sora’s hand left the steering wheel and twisted so he could grasp Riku’s, tightening it. 

“I love you,” Riku said automatically. “I love, _love_, _love_ you, you know.” 

Sora turned the full force of his beautiful grin on him. “I know. I love, _love_, _love_, **_love_** you too.” 

Riku let out a small sigh. He would get the proposal out. Eventually. He knew marriage wouldn’t actually change anything between them or their relationship. But...

Riku wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Sora, but there was a secret part of him that was a bit of a romantic. Part of him wanted to see the ring on Sora’s finger and know he put it there. Not a ring that was there for a boost of strength or magic or even defense (though there were some protection spells on _ the _ ring, they were pretty minor compared to the damage the two usually sustained.) 

It was a rather simple band, with an even simpler engraving. 

And Riku really wanted to see it on Sora’s finger. He wanted it with his entire being. 

If only the universe would just corporate! 

——

“I can’t believe you haven’t proposed yet.” 

“Shut up,” Riku glared at the boy originally created to replicate him. Now the Riku Replica was very much his own person, down to a snarkiness Riku was _fairly certain _didn’t come from him. 

No matter what Kairi said. 

“Seriously, if you wait any longer, you’re gonna be too old to even walk down an aisle.” Repliku’s smirk grew. “Too scared to ask?” 

“Shut up,” Riku repeated. “It’s never the right moment. Either something interrupts or there’s an emergency or something…” 

“Well… Cloud proposed by presenting the ring on a cake he gave Leon. Have you tried that?”

Riku felt his face heat up. “I… considered it. But two problems. One, _ you _ know I can’t bake.” 

“Oh yeah…” Repliku looked down at his own hands. “Why is baking so hard?” 

“I don’t know,” Riku shrugged. They both had problems keeping ratios right and everything came out tasting wrong. “But two: You know how Sora eats everything. Especially if I make it. Even if it’s terrible baking.” 

“Oh…” The replica thought about it. “Yeah… probably not a good idea. He’ll choke on it.” 

“Exactly.” Riku didn’t particularly want to spend the first few minutes of his engagement giving Sora the Heimlich maneuver. 

“Welp, I’m out of ideas then,” the Replica stood up and stretched, “I guess you’ll just have to flat out ask him. No romance, just a question. Like a boring person.” 

Riku grumbled as the Replica walked past him. “Where are you going?” 

“I gotta get ready for a dat— outing. An outing. With a friend.” 

Riku noticed how red the Replica’s face was getting. He wondered how he was ever able to keep his crush on Sora secret for so long if that’s what his face looked like when thinking of someone he liked. “Just an outing huh? Not a date?” 

“Nope! Definitely not a date! Just a boring outing.” 

Repliku ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his private room before Riku could question him further. 

“What was that about?”

Riku felt his heart beat faster at Sora’s voice, as it always did whenever Sora was near him. Turning, he offered his boyfriend, lover,_ (fiancé?)_, a fond smile. Sora was fiddling with the cuffs of his long sleeves, his arms and legs completely covered by the dark fabric of a formal suit. The shirt was left unbuttoned, leaving just a glimpse of the collarbones Riku liked to kiss in more private moments. “You look nice.” 

“Huh?” Sora glanced away from the stairs the Replica had just run up to look down at his outfit. “Thanks. I feel a bit… cramped though. And warm.” 

“Well… the pants actually reach your shoes for once.” Riku chuckled walking over to draw Sora into his arms. “But you look hot.” 

He tilted Sora’s face so he could capture those full lips, taking his time to press firmly, feeling Sora’s gasp against his lips. Arms went around Riku’s neck as Sora stood on tiptoe, their faces tilting, trying to get the perfect angle. Riku gently licked at Sora’s lower lip, Sora letting out a quiet sound of appreciation and opening his mouth, letting Riku slide his tongue inside to explore. 

He would never get enough of this. Kissing Sora felt like a new, yet familiar, experience every time and Riku was sure he could spend eternity doing it. Especially when he got to hold Sora in his arms and feel his muscles tremble. Riku got to hear the soft noises escape Sora’s throat even through their connected lips, and taste every emotion that Sora felt. It was intoxicating and something Riku wasn’t sure he could just break away from. 

Unfortunately, they did need to breathe. 

“Riku…” Sora groaned into the kiss, pulling away. “You avoided my question again…” 

“Huh?” Riku thought back. “Oh… yeah. I, uh, don’t know. Repliku has a date I guess.” 

“It’s not a date!” 

The shout came from somewhere above them and Riku wondered if the Replica had super hearing or if the walls were thin. 

Sora chuckled. “Oh… so that’s why Vanitas was preening over his hair this morning.” 

Riku returned Sora’s laughter, then pulled away, returning his attention to the stovetop where lunch was bubbling away. Soup and sandwiches were the go-to lunch around here. Especially on a day like today when everyone was in and out busily decorating for the wedding. “So, Leon somehow wrestled you into a suit anyway?” 

“More like Aerith did.” Sora groaned, “I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for her asking nicely, Leon and Cloud would have gotten married in their usual outfits. Probably complete with blood splatter or something.” 

Riku chuckled. “Yeah?” 

“You know it.” 

Riku felt Sora wrap his arms around his waist and a familiar weight lean against his back. “You’re gonna get your suit dirty.” 

“Don’t care. The good fairies can fix it.” 

Riku shook his head. “What did you come running in here for anyway?” 

“Oh yeah!” 

The warm weight at his back left, leaving Riku feeling cold for a moment before he turned around, finding Sora holding up two ties. 

“Aerith did give me the option to wear my choice of tie. What do you think?” 

Riku stepped closer to get a better look. One was blue with a faint cross-hatching pattern, while the other was a solid deep red color. “The red, I think. That’s your favorite color, right?”

Sora grinned, “Yeah.” He folded the blue tie up and placed it into his pocket, swinging the red around his neck. “You’ll help me tie it tomorrow, right?” 

“Of course,” Riku said, leaning in to give Sora another kiss before returning his attention to the stove. “You ready for your best man duties tomorrow?” 

“Yeah! Though mostly my job is to stand there.” 

“And provide support to Leon should he swoon?” Riku chuckled at the thought, listening to Sora echo his laughter. 

“Yeah, that too.” 

Riku listened to Sora’s footsteps come closer again, expecting Sora to lean into him again. When several moments passed and he didn’t feel Sora’s warm weight, Riku turned back around. “Sor—” 

“Hey, have you guys seen Repliku?” 

Riku aborted his question to Sora, turning instead to the more irritating version at the door. “Didn’t you ever learn to knock before entering a room?” 

“I’m pretty sure I live here more often than you do, smartass,” Vanitas grumbled, turning his glare to Sora. “What the hell are you doing on the floor?” 

Riku turned to look as well, finding Sora in front of him on one knee, fiddling with his shoelaces. 

“Uh… my shoe was untied?” 

Sora’s fingers shook as he tried to retie his shoe, and Riku frowned, wondering what was wrong. He bent down as well, taking the laces from his boyfriend’s shaking grip, tying them quickly. 

“You’re gonna be great tomorrow. As you said, you just have to stand there, support Leon and Cloud, and look pretty. And you can do that with your eyes closed.” 

Sora chuckled breathily and nodded. “Right… I know. Thanks, Riku.” 

Riku nodded back and stood back up, turning to Vanitas. “Repliku is— Uh.” Thinking back, it had been a while since the Replica had run up the stairs. “I’ll go see how he’s doing. Can you keep an eye on the soup?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Both Sora and Vanitas answered at the same time. 

As Riku headed for the stairs he heard Vanitas grumble out “Really? _ Now? _ While he’s _ cooking?” _

“Shut up!” Sora hissed out. 

Riku frowned, wondering what that was about. 

He reached the Replica’s closed door, knocking quietly. “Hey, Vanitas is here for your not date.” 

“Go away.” 

The reply was muffled, even more so than if it had just come from the other side of the door. Frowning, Riku knocked again, opening the door quietly. “Hey, you okay?”

“Do the words “Go Away” mean nothing to you?” Repliku glared at him from his spot on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. 

“Only when I know that it might mean the opposite,” Riku pointed out, taking a seat next to Repliku. “What’s wrong.” 

Repliku buried his face in the pillow. “Nothing. I’m perfectly fine.” 

“So it’s the pillow that needs comforting?”

“It tried to escape. I’m holding it hostage for later.” 

“Right…” Riku chuckled. “I’m sure it’ll be okay if it stays here during your outing.” 

Repliku let out a quiet groan but didn’t answer right away. Riku waited, knowing that it was probably just a matter of—

“It’s a date.” 

The admission was quiet and muffled by the pillow. Riku looked down to find one teal colored eye glaring up at him, daring Riku to say something teasing. 

Riku decided to hold the jokes in for later. Once Repliku was feeling better. 

“Are you nervous?”

“No!” Repliku hurried to say. A frown took over his features as he thought about it. “Maybe?” 

“That’s—.” 

“This whole thing is confusing!” Repliku continued harshly, falling back to the mattress and holding his pillow close. “It’s gonna change things and I like how things are right now!”

“Then… you can say no to the date.” 

“Can’t do that.” 

“Why not?”

“Cause I asked him.” Repliku let out a sigh. “I just… I don’t want things to change… but I also kinda want to hold his hand and stuff.” 

“You can be friends and go on dates,” Riku pointed out. “That’s what Sora and I do.”

“You are Sora are weird though,” Repliku muttered. “Even when my memories were all… wrong. I could tell that you always felt something for Sora. And Kairi said that he always felt the same. This isn’t like that. I… don’t know how I feel about Vanitas. I just want to hold his hand.”

“Well, you can start with hand-holding,” Riku advised. “Maybe a date and some hand-holding. And see where it goes from there?” 

A deep sigh answered him before Repliku sat up. “And what if it doesn’t work out?” 

Again, the question was quiet, and unfortunately, Riku wasn’t sure how to answer. “Uh, well… sometimes you just have to risk it, I guess.” 

Repliku leaned his face into his pillow again. “But if it doesn’t?”

“You guys will be fine. You’ll have to talk with each other, and yeah, it might be awkward, but it will be fine,” Riku tried to offer a smile, though even he could tell it was shaky at best. “At least… that’s what I told myself when I got nervous after Sora’s confession. I knew that even if this blew up in our faces, it would be okay because we were friends first.” 

‘Yeah…” Teal eyes glanced over at Riku. “Is that why you’ve taken so long to actually ask him. You’ve had that ring for three months.” 

Riku sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring box. It had pretty much made a permanent home there while Riku waited for the right moment. “Yeah. I guess I’m a bit scared too. I want it to be perfect, but I guess… even if it’s not perfect, it will be fine.” 

“Sora will probably be excited even if you proposed at the worst moment possible. I think he really wants to marry you too.” 

Riku felt his smile grow at the thought. “You think so?”

“It’s obvious.” Repliku stood up, leaving his pillow behind on the bed. 

“Where are you guys going on your date?” 

“To get ice cream… and maybe a late lunch at Scrooge’s new cafe.” 

“Maybe start with lunch?” Riku suggested, sure that ice cream was more of a dessert. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Repliku stuck out his tongue before walking towards the door, hesitating for a moment before seeming to resolve his courage and walk down the stairs. 

Riku followed at a more subdued pace, reaching the kitchen just as Vanitas and Repliku made their way out the door again. 

“I hope they have a good time,” Sora said as the two walked away from view. 

Riku nodded in reply and returned his attention to the stove. “Do you want to change and have lunch? Then we can go on a walk as well? Maybe pick up any last-minute things for the wedding?”

“Sure!” 

Sora leaned in to give Riku another kiss on the cheek, warm and soft, before he ran up the stairs. 

“Make sure to hang your suit up! Don’t just throw it on the bed!” Riku called up after him. He heard Sora shout an affirmative reply. 

“You know you’re gonna be picking up after him for the rest of your life, right?” 

Riku turned, grinning at Kairi who had just entered the house through the kitchen. Her hair was half out of her ponytail and there were several scratches on her hands and arms. 

“It’s not any different than what I’ve done my whole life anyway,” he pointed out, “And you know Sora picks up after me just as often.” 

“I know,” Kairi sighed and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. “Ugh, just promise me one thing though? No roses at your wedding. I’ve been pricked and scratched all over helping Aerith arrange these.” 

Riku chuckled. “Deal. No roses.”

“Excellent.” Kairi dried her hands with a grin, walking over to the stove. “Soup again?”

Riku shrugged. “Why mess with tradition?” 

“Hmm, true.” Kairi pulled her gummiphone out. “I’ll call Aerith and the others to let them know that soup is ready. We’ll probably be in and out all afternoon eating, so I’d just let it—” 

“I’ll have it on warm so people can just get it when they want it,” Riku said, already flicking the burner to low. “Sora and I are gonna take a walk after lunch. Is there anything we can get while we’re out?”

Kairi tilted her head in thought. “I think we got everything? Well… except for the grooms. So I suppose if you stumble across Leon and Cloud on your walk, could you tell them that Aerith is looking for them?”

Riku chuckled and nodded. Figures those two would try to run off the day before their wedding. 

Sora ran down the stairs shortly afterward and the three shared a quick lunch before Kairi ran to take a shower while Sora and Riku went on their walk around town. 

“It’s amazing what all has been done in a short time!” Sora exclaimed, running over the ledge to peer into the marketplace. 

“It has been a few years,” Riku pointed out. 

“It doesn’t feel like it, you know?” Sora turned to look back at him. “Feels like just yesterday I arrived here and saw you at the Rising Falls and—” 

“And I hurt you?” Riku finished, clenching his fist and looking down. He would always regret that moment for the rest of his life. What he did to Sora was unforgivable and yet Sora still forgave him. It was something he would never understand. 

He saw Sora’s shoes enter his line of sight as Sora moved to stand in front of him. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say hurt. Watching Donald and Goofy walk away hurt too. But… I got over it. I wanted to save you and Kairi.” Sora reached out, gently taking Riku’s hand in his own. “And we both grew up. We’re not the same people that were at the Rising Falls. Just like Radiant Garden is no longer the broken Hollow Bastion. We’ve all changed for the better.” 

As Sora spoke, Riku slowly glanced up until he could meet sky blue eyes and a blinding smile. He felt the truth of Sora’s statement in his heart, and Riku couldn’t help but smile in return, squeezing Sora’s hand. “You’re right.”

“And don’t you forget it!” Sora leaned up to kiss Riku. 

As Riku returned the soft kiss, he suddenly found himself wishing they had stayed back at the house instead. He and Sora had so little time alone these days, they could have spent time taking a nap, or— 

“Mmmm, I know what you’re thinking,” Sora murmured as he pulled away. “And there will be time for that later.” 

Riku let out a dramatic sigh and leaned his head against Sora’s shoulder. “Later is too long. How will I be able to wile away the hours until then?” 

Sora chuckled, running his hand through Riku’s hair. “I’m sure you’ll manage.” 

Riku grinned against Sora’s neck, kissing the warm skin there softly and feeling Sora shiver in his arms. 

Would now be a good time?

Riku had the ring (he never let it out of his pocket nowadays). It was a good moment. He just had to step away and get down on one knee and—

_ *Crack!* _

They jumped apart when they heard the familiar sound of a gate opening. Soon a bright light appeared in the middle of the street, swirling with the purple and blue mist that made up the lanes between worlds. Three armored figures zoomed in on their keyblade gliders, and with another flash of light, both the gate and the figures’ armor disappeared. 

“Oh!” Sora waved, “Hey, guys!”

Riku waved as well, while Sora ran to give Ven a hug, feeling his heart drop a bit. Another attempt thwarted by terrible timing. 

“What’s with the long face?” Terra joked, “Not happy to see us?” 

Riku glanced over at Sora to make sure that Ven had him distracted before responding to Terra’s question. “It’s not that. I just…”

He tapped his pocket where the ring rested and Terra raised an eyebrow in question for a moment before his expression lit up in understanding. He quickly turned apologetic. 

“Oops, sorry. We didn’t— ah—” 

“It’s not your fault,” Riku said crossing his arms and watching Sora and Ven talk excitedly about… something, their arms flailing all around. “I think the universe is just plotting against me.” 

“How many times was this attempt?” Aqua asked, walking up to stand at Terra’s side 

“Twelfth?” Riku thought about it. “Thirteenth if we count this morning.” 

“Oof,” Terra winced, rubbing the back of his head. “That is… very bad luck.” 

Riku let out a deep sigh. 

“It’ll happen,” Aqua reassured him. “Maybe at some point when you least expect it.”

Riku offered them a smile and a nod, even if he was starting to doubt it. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something. 

“So, has Leon said anything about how Vanitas is handling school?” Aqua questioned, dragging the conversation away from Riku’s misfortune as Sora and Ven approached the group. 

“Not really,” Sora swung his arms behind his head, a gesture unconsciously copied by Ven. “But he hasn’t said anything negative, so I guess it’s going alright.” 

“Van mostly just texts me to ask questions about math,” Ven looked thoughtful. “Which is rather difficult since I don’t really remember math.” 

“Me neither!” Sora laughed, “Good thing I don’t really need math as an ambassador. But if I do, I’ll ask Riku or Kairi.” 

Aqua and Riku let out quiet groans while Terra chuckled loudly. 

With the arrival of their friends, Sora and Riku cut their walk short to lead them back to Merlin’s house. Along the way, Sora reached out to take Riku’s hand, squeezing softly. 

—

“So did Repliku say anything to you about his date when he got back?” 

Riku shook his head, watching Sora change out of the corner of his eye before glancing out the window at the night sky of Radiant Garden 

It was pretty late. Aerith and Tifa had gone out searching for the still missing Leon and Cloud. The older men had sent a message earlier that they were preparing a surprise for after the wedding but refused to say more than that, and they hadn’t returned. Kairi and Sora had managed to make dinner on their own while Riku helped Cid and Yuffie prepare for the bigger town festivities the next evening. 

It had been a long day for everyone, and the next day would be even longer. 

“Nah,” he said in response to Sora’s question, marking his page in the book he had been reading and placing it on the dresser next to Sora’s notes on other worlds. “Did Vanitas or Ven text anything to you?” 

“Nope.” Sora let out a sigh. “They’re being so secretive.” 

“Well— Maybe they’re trying to figure it out themselves,” Riku remembered his conversation with Repliku earlier. He hoped the date went well, but wasn’t so sure after Repliku’s return. 

The boys had come back long after dessert and Repliku ran straight up to his room, closing the door behind him. Vanitas came slinking in just five minutes later and practically grabbed Ven from his seat at the table and dragged him back outside, muttering that he needed to borrow his brother for a second. 

A second turned into more than an hour and as far as Riku knew, they were still wandering the streets of Radiant Garden. 

“I’m not worried though,” Sora said as he hopped into bed, his warm body snuggled in close. “I know it’s all gonna work out for the best.” 

Riku chuckled into Sora’s hair, “Okay. If you say so.” 

“I know so.” Sora’s breath was warm against Riku’s collarbone, and thin, but strong arms wrapped themselves around Riku’s waist. 

Riku returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Sora and pulling him in until they were pressed chest to chest. He took a deep breath, smelling the familiar shampoo and natural Sora scent. His heart beat faster as another wave of love washed over him. 

He wanted, _ needed_, Sora right here, in his bed and by his side. Forever. 

“I love you,” Sora whispered, shifting his head so he could look at Riku, his eyes already closed in sleep. “I love, _ love_, _ love _ you.” 

“I love, _ love_, _ love _ you too.” Riku’s voice was equally as quiet, in awe of the young man in his arms. Sora was so beautiful and perfect. Especially when he was evidently trying to stay awake. His face was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed and mouth pursed. “Go to sleep, silly.” 

Sora let out a pleasant hum and pressed his face into Riku’s shoulder. Riku was glad that Merlin was able to magic up a larger bed. Holding Sora while they slept was the best feeling ever. 

“We should… do this…” Sora’s voice was so quiet and half mumbled. 

“We are doing this,” Riku chuckled, squeezing Sora tighter and running a hand through his hair. 

Sora shuffled closer, his hand fisting in Riku’s shirt. “Forever. Do this… forever.” 

“Forever,” Riku promised. 

“‘kay,” Sora agreed. “...arry m’…” 

“Huh?” Riku tried to get a better look at Sora and try to decipher his mumbling, but Sora only mumbled and nuzzled Riku’s shirt. “Sora? Are you still awake?”

“....rry me, R’ku.” 

Riku frowned. He couldn’t understand a word of what Sora was saying now. And it was likely Sora wouldn’t remember it in the morning. So instead he pulled the covers up and snuggled close to Sora. “Okay, Sora. Whatever you want.” 

“...’tever I want…” Sora agreed. The next sound out of him was a loud snore. 

Riku snorted in amusement, raising one hand to trail it gently over Sora’s sleeping face. He thought again to the ring in the pocket of his trousers. 

Soon. He would ask the question soon. 

He laid his head back on the pillow and followed Sora into their shared dreams. 

—-

“It’s been a very long time since I've done this, so I hope you all can bear with an old man.”

Ansem the Wise did look much older than his years, his time in the realm of darkness taking its toll. But standing at the altar in the reconstructed castle chapel, he looked like the true ruler of Radiant Garden. 

The chapel itself was a marvel. What was once place Riku remembered as dark and dreary, a space lit only by Maleficent’s horrid green flame, was now illuminated by the soft morning sun and repainted ivory. The once rotting carpet had been ripped up to reveal the original brickwork. Leon, Cloud, and the rest of the restoration committee worked hard to scrape away Maleficent’s influence from every part of the castle, including her overuse of the heartless emblem and her personal mark of thorns everywhere. Instead, the space was now made more beautiful with the abundance of flowers decorating every corner. 

Of course, in Riku’s opinion, Sora made the chapel even more resplendent. Sora’s excited smile had yet to leave his face and he looked really, _ really _good in his suit. He hovered just behind Leon, while Tifa stood next to Cloud.

Though the other figures in front were dressed just as nicely, Riku really thought Sora looked the best up there. Just so handsome and beautiful and— 

“Stop ogling your fiancé,” Kairi whispered, leaning over to speak the words as softly as possible. 

“I’m not ogling,” Riku breathed back, his face heating up at the thought of what else Kairi had said. “And he’s not my fiancé… yet.” 

Kairi sent him a look of disbelief before letting out a quiet sigh and returning her attention back to the ceremony. Riku tried to do so as well, his eyes finally straying from Sora’s excited jitters to the men now exchanging simple vows. 

“I promise.” Leon’s voice was just loud enough to hear, the words clearly meant just for Cloud. “I promise to always stand by your side, to walk by your side, and to fight by your side, in sickness, and in health, forever.” 

As Cloud took a deep breath to repeat the vows, another excited movement from Sora distracted Riku again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tear trickle down Sora’s cheek. From the grin that graced Sora’s face, Riku knew the tear was one of joy. 

Riku felt his own eyes burn suddenly, even as his own grin wouldn’t leave his face. He suddenly had a vision of Sora standing across from him, repeating similar vows to each other, a promise of forever. 

He _wanted _it. 

He felt a gentle hand on his own. Looking down, he saw Naminé reaching across Kairi’s lap to offer her handkerchief. He gave her a thankful smile and took the fabric, discreetly wiping the tears away. 

On his other side, he saw Repliku roll his eyes, but Riku was sure he saw the boy wipe his own tear away. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Vanitas were sitting behind them, while Isa, Lea, Xion, and Roxas were sitting in front of them. Lea’s shoulders were shaking in barely restrained sobs, and somehow, Riku wasn’t surprised that the older man would cry at weddings. 

“With the vows said,” Ansem said, voice ringing out, “You may kiss and seal the marriage.” 

Leon and Cloud barely waited for Ansem to finish his statement before leaning in to kiss, soft and surprisingly sweet. After a long moment, they broke apart, the entire audience erupting in raucous applause. 

Leon had a rare smile on his face, grasping Cloud’s hand like it was the only thing keeping him grounded in this moment. Cloud was grinning as well, talking quietly with Tifa at his side. Sora laid a heavy hand on Leon’s shoulder and Riku could hear the congratulations over the crowd. Leon turned to wrap Sora in a one-armed hug pulling him in close and muttering something in his ear. Riku couldn’t hear it, but whatever it was caused Sora’s face to glow bright red for a second. 

Before Riku could make his way up to Sora, Leon cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of those nearby. 

“Instead of dancing and stuff, Cloud and I would like to invite everyone to an impromptu sparring tournament held in the Great Maw. Spectators and participants welcome!” 

“There will be refreshments!” Aerith added, standing on a chair so she could be seen above the crowd. “Cake and cookies!” 

Another round of applause rippled through the crowd while Riku finally laid a hand on Sora’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Immediately Sora was in his arms, hugging him tightly. “Wasn’t that great, Riku?”

“Of course!” Riku grinned, squeezing Sora to him. “Now, what’s this about a sparring match?”

Sora chuckled, pulling away just enough to look up at Riku. “That was what Leon and Cloud had run off to set up yesterday. They just want to have fun at their wedding, so they wanted a sparring match instead of dancing. It’s teams of two and we get to be randomly paired up. You’re gonna participate right?” 

“Sure,” Riku would do anything if it meant Sora kept smiling just like that. “Randomly paired up though?”

“Just so you two don’t dominate the competition,” Leon said. His free hand was on his hip while his other was tangled in Cloud’s grip. 

“Hehe,” Sora’s infectious laughter rang through the chapel. “Well, it’s still probably gonna be a close match. You have all the other keyblade wielders too.” 

“True,” Cloud admitted before pulling on Leon’s hand. “It’ll be a couple of interesting fights for the next few hours. Let’s get started!.” 

Leon nodded and the rest of the wedding party started to make their way down to the Great Maw, following a great procession of townsfolk and wedding goers alike. 

It was shaping up to be a beautiful afternoon.

—

“Vanitas, I think we should— would you pay attention, you brat!” Kairi shouted. 

But Vanitas again ignored Kairi’s attempt to come up with some plan of attack and instead launched himself at Ven. Roxas easily stepped in front of the other blond and deflected Vanitas’s attack. Vanitas had obviously not been expecting that and was thrown off easily. 

“I swear,” Kairi grumbled, but ran to try and help her partner out, her long skirt fanning out behind her. 

No one had changed out of their wedding attire before sparring, which made the resulting sparring matches more interesting to watch. Formal wear was restricting, most just took it as an added challenge to the match. Though by the end of it, most of their suits and dress will be ripped. 

“Fire!” Kairi called out, sending a fire blast at Roxas who dodged it. Vanitas rolled away and offered Kairi a small, slightly apologetic smile. 

“I can’t help it. I see Ven, I attack.” 

“I think it is rather ingrained in him,” Ven shouted, flying high on the wind and just out of reach. 

Riku watched as Kairi let out a visible sigh and attacked Roxas with another blast of magic, this time a spell of pure light. Roxas responded with his own light magic and soon the two were shining too brightly to see. Vanitas meanwhile was launching dark fireballs at Ven, his aim always just slightly off, but giving Ven enough trouble that he was losing altitude. 

“Go, Vanitas!” 

Riku turned to find Repliku at his side, hands cupped over his mouth to cheer louder. Vanitas heard him, turning to stare at Repliku, his eyes wide and mouth lax in an expression Riku could only call ‘love-struck.’

Unfortunately, it also left him wide open. 

Ven’s aeroga slammed into Vanitas, spinning him into the air before launching him out of the arena. He landed heavily in the dirt and did not get back up. 

“Van!” 

Instantly, Repliku leaped over the low wall that separated the spectators from the arena and ran towards Vanitas. There was more movement beside Riku as Naminé joined Repliku, mega potion in hand. Ven landed next to Vanitas, leaning down to check on him. 

Meanwhile, Kairi and Roxas still had their blades locked, magical light shining around them and not paying attention to their partners. 

Riku felt a presence at his side, and he knew without turning around that it was Sora. 

“They’re both really stubborn.” Sora’s voice was quiet, his warm hand covering Riku’s in a loose grip. 

Riku turned his hand so they could interlace their fingers. “Yeah… I think Aerith’s gotta— Oh there she goes.” 

Aerith and Cid were acting as referees, Aerith quick on the strong curaga magic to help any injuries while Cid would call the matches. Evidently, Kairi and Vanitas lost due to Vanitas being knocked out. Aerith threw up some Cure magic, the appearance of the flower finally knocking Kairi and Roxas both out of their standoff. They, too, joined Ven, Repliku, and Naminé where they were heading back to the stands, Ven and Repliku carrying Vanitas between them, evidently awake, if a bit groggy. 

A cheer went up through the crowd when Vanitas raised a thumbs up, signaling he was okay. There was quite an audience for their Leon and Cloud’s unprompted post-wedding sparring matches, and Riku wondered if this would be some kind of new, weird Radiant Garden tradition from now on. 

The competition had been open to everyone, but it was really only keyblade wielders and the restoration committee that signed up. The pairings were pretty random as well, with partners who hadn’t had much chance to work together before. Sora had been paired with Cloud, and they had pretty much dominated every fight they were in so far. 

“How’s Yuffie doing?” Riku asked. 

Sora blushed and chuckled nervously. “She’s okay. She says she forgives me for landing on her ankle, but I really don’t trust the wink she gave me after that.” 

“Oh… I wouldn’t worry about it too much!” Tifa said, coming up beside them and swinging an arm around Sora’s shoulders. Her long dress was torn, the jagged fabric now reaching well above her knees. She wore a mischievous look on her face. “It’s me that you gotta worry about. You took my partner out of the competition..” 

“You already lost,” Cloud pointed out, coming up on Tifa’s other side. “Sora and I had knocked you out of the ring before Sora tripped over his own feet and landed on Yuffie.” 

“Shh, don’t tell him that, Spike! He’ll never fear me again!” 

They all laughed at Tifa’s outburst, Sora leaning into Riku’s side. Repliku and Ven returned to the stands, Vanitas supported between them. He didn’t look too bad now. The mostly nice clothes Ven and Lea had bribed him to wear that morning were now covered in the blue-colored dust that covered the Great Maw, but otherwise, Vanitas looked uninjured. Though as soon as Ven let him go, Vanitas collapsed onto Repliku. Repliku took the extra weight with ease, sitting on the hard ground and letting Vanitas’s head rest in his lap. 

“Is he—?” Sora looked over in concern. 

“He just has a headache,” Ven reassured him.

“Which he wouldn’t have had if he just listened,” Kairi sighed out walking over to sit next to them as well, Roxas taking the seat beside her. “Honestly, I think he’s worse than you and Riku when it comes to getting distracted by the person he likes most.” 

Sora let out a sound that was a mix between a chuckle and a sigh of relief. Vanitas grumbled something that sounded vaguely like an insult and Kairi rolled her eyes in response, flicking Vanitas’s nose. Beside her Repliku’s face reddened, and he kept his eyes firmly on the ground. 

“Aerith will probably be by later to check on him,” Cloud said, grasping Sora’s shoulder. “C’mon. We’re fighting Leon and Riku after this match. So don’t get too cuddly now.” 

Sora let out a resigned sigh but squeezed Riku’s hand quickly before letting Cloud lead him further down the stands. Riku watched him go, never missing a chance to look at Sora walk away. Especially when wearing pants that fit him _perfectly_. 

“Stop ogling the competition.” 

A bubble of laughter burst out of Riku at the dry statement. He couldn’t help that Sora in a suit was a _ sight_. “Like you weren’t ogling your new husband?” 

Leon let out a grunt but didn’t deny the accusation, and leaned next to him against the rocks set out as spectator seats. 

In the roughly carved out area serving as their ring, Aqua and Xion were now facing off against Terra and Lea. Lea was using a mixture of his keyblade and fire magic to create steam from Aqua’s numerous blizzard spells. The thick steam that resulted allowed Terra to move quietly without being seen while Lea blocked incoming attacks from both Xion and Aqua. Riku vaguely remembered them using a similar move against Demyx in the battle against Xehanort. 

Speaking of…

Riku’s eyes drifted over the crowd of spectators finally spotting the exuberant and goofy blond cheering next to the more stoic Ienzo, both of them sitting next to Ansem the Wise. As far as Riku knew, Demyx was still suffering from amnesia following the final battle, but Riku was pretty sure the blonde was happy where he was. 

And he was pretty sure Ienzo was happy as well. 

A gasp from the crowd drew Riku’s attention back to the battle. 

Apparently, Aqua and Xion had managed to figure out Terra and Lea’s plan, using it against them. Aqua must have let out one last Blizzaga that Lea countered with a Firaga spell, creating a batch of steam that covered the whole arena. Riku squinted, unable to see anything through the mist. 

Suddenly there was a startled shout before Lea came flying out of the mist, landing hard on the ground far away from the arena. Xion emerged shortly after him, landing lightly on her feet and twirling her keyblade, a smirk playing on her normally gentle face. 

As the mist dissipated, Aqua and Terra were revealed to still be in the arena, keyblades crossed and neither appearing to want to yield anytime soon. 

A long moment passed while the two remained locked before Cid called the match in Aqua and Xion’s favor since Lea had been knocked out of the ring. Finally, Aqua and Terra relaxed their battle stance, shaking hands while laughing. Xion ran over to Lea, making sure he was alright. 

“You ready?” 

Riku nodded in response to Leon’s question, and together they made their way down to the arena. Riku summoned his keyblade while Leon called on his gunblade. Across from them Cloud and Sora stepped forward, Sora holding his favored Kingdom Key in hand and Cloud wielding his massive blade. 

“I presume I don’t have to tell you guys that not to hurry up the whole ‘til death do you part section of your vows right?” Cid grumbled from his spot in the middle of the arena. He waited until they all nodded in agreement, and then stepped away, giving them the signal to begin. 

Riku had been ready for an attack from Sora and was surprised when he instead had to dodge a quick attack from Cloud. He rolled out of the way, bringing his keyblade up to defend himself before launching into his own volley of strikes, Cloud easily meeting each one. Distantly, he heard Sora and Leon fighting, the clash of blades ringing out, as well as Sora’s voice calling on several thunder spells. 

Poor Leon.

Finally, Riku got an opening to strike Cloud and pushed him away, taking the chance to run towards Leon, casting a quick barrier against the next lighting attack. Sora pouted before striking again with his blade. Riku met it head-on, retaliating with his own strike that Sora easily dodged. Cloud tried to cut in, but Riku managed to dodge his blows and keep his focus on Sora. 

He heard Leon call on one of his fireballs to try and redirect Cloud’s focus. Judging by the sudden clash of blades in the background, Riku guessed it worked. 

It was just him and Sora. Sparring like old times. 

Sora struck with his usual three-hit combo. Blocking the first two, Riku dodged the third one, using the opening to strike at Sora. Sora blocked, dodging under Riku’s longer keyblade to aim a strike at his unprotected side. 

Riku grunted as the strike hit, landing on his back in the dirt. He saw Sora running up, keyblade raised to land another blow. Thinking quickly, Riku brought his feet up, darting them out quickly in a retaliation move he hadn’t done in years. Sora dodged at the last second, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that Riku! I know all your moves.” 

Riku chuckled, going in for another few blows that Sora either dodged or blocked. Thinking quickly, Riku feinted on his last blow. When Sora overbalanced, having expected an attack, Riku grabbed his arm, pulling him in close quickly and kissing Sora on the mouth for just a second. He darted away just as fast, using Braveheart’s longer reach to easily knock Sora’s kingdom Key out of his hand while Sora was distracted. 

Sora blinked down at his now empty hand. “Wha— Riku! That’s not fair!!” 

“Guess you don’t know _all _my moves,” Riku teased.

Sora huffed in frustration, an adorable pout on his lips. With a flash, the Kingdom Key was back in his hand and Riku was back on the defensive. Sora seemed to have gained a bit of strength from his frustration, his blows now coming faster. 

Suddenly, Riku was on his back again, Sora taking no chances with a retaliation move and chose to pin Riku to the ground instead, straddling Riku’s hips. One hand was to the side of Riku’s head, the other holding the Kingdom Key aloft. 

Riku let out a gasp, his brain still trying to process what happened. He knew that Sora had gotten strong and fast, but this was—

“Yield?” Sora asked, distracting Riku from his thoughts. 

“No way,” Riku replied trying to get Braveheart in a position to push Sora away or roll out from under his grasp, but the minute Sora leaned in further, now pinning both hands on either side of Riku’s head. 

Riku gasped, feeling his face heat up and looking up at Sora above him in formal wear, smirking like a cat that finally caught the canary.

Sora’s smirk widened when he noticed Riku’s heated face, turning into a full grin that brightened up his whole face.

Riku weakly tried to move again, finding that he really didn’t want to. 

Sora leaned in close this time whispering in Riku’s ear. “Yield?” 

Riku sighed, releasing his hold on Braveheart. “I yield.” 

Instantly, rolled off of him, curling up at his side in the sun-warmed dirt. He leaned in to capture Riku’s lips in a brief kiss, pulling away to nuzzle under Riku’s chin. “So… what’s the score now?” 

Riku chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sora to cradle him close. “I don’t even remember anymore. What if we’re both winners instead?” 

“Deal!” 

They stayed like that for a long moment, just basking in each other’s love. Suddenly, a bright green light distracted Riku as a wave of relief went through his muscles, small aches and pains disappearing. Blinking his eyes open, he met Aerith’s amused expression. 

Riku let out another quiet, more disappointed groan as he stood up, helping Sora up as well, Sora with him. Sora blinked his eyes open as well, glancing around with a nervous chuckle. “Uh… so… did we win?”

“Well…” Aerith motioned over across the arena. 

Apparently, Sora and Riku weren’t the only ones who had gotten distracted. Leon and Cloud were tangled up in each other, kissing with far more enthusiasm than Riku thought either of them was capable of.

It appeared that Cid had less patience for the distractions than Aerith did. He had called Kairi down from the stands and, it appeared after some convincing, had her cast a small water spell on the couple. 

Sora let out a loud laugh as Leon and Cloud broke away from each other immediately, both now soaking wet and with faces as red as tomatoes. 

“I think we’re just gonna call that a tie and be done with it,” Cid muttered before motioning at the audience and shouting, “That was the last match for the day! We’ll see you all tonight at the memorial service!” 

“Oh yeah!” Sora turned back to Riku with a grin. “I forgot that the town planned that tonight as well. Do you think they picked it because it was Leon and Cloud’s wedding? Or did Leon and Cloud pick their date so it lined up with the service?” 

Riku shrugged, motioning for Sora to get off his lap so he could stand, offering a hand to Sora. “Probably a bit of both. Makes it easier for everyone to be in one place and all.” 

“Yeah,” Sora took Riku’s offer hand. He glanced down at his now torn and dirty suit. “Ugh, but now I want to change into my normal clothes again.” 

“Same here,” Riku admitted, “So… change clothes, then join the others?” 

“Sure! I have a feeling we won’t be the only ones though.” 

Sore gestured to the rest of their group, most of whom now had ripped seams and hems, several patches of mud and dust, and in Lea’s case, a bit of burned fabric. 

“I think it’s gonna be a race for the one shower in Merlin's house,” Riku realized with a bit of disappointment. 

“Oh… yeah… hang on!” 

Suddenly, Riku found himself swept up in Sora’s arms as Sora used his glide ability to launch in the air and fly over the crowd. Distantly, he heard Leon and Cloud cursing them out and demanding first shower privileges. Sora just laughed at them and told them to hurry. 

Riku laughed, hugging Sora tight so he didn’t fall. 

—-

“You know,” Sora said as he passed Riku to hang his suit jacket and shirt back up on its hanger. “You looked really good today, too.” 

“Huh?” Riku looked down at his own formal wear. He didn’t think he looked that great, and the shirt felt too tight. “You think?” 

Sora reached up with a smile and unbuttoned the first button near Riku’s neck. He hadn’t put his shirt back on yet and Riku struggled not to get distracted, focusing on sky blue eyes instead. 

Sora let out a quiet laugh, unbuttoning the next button. “Uh-huh. Very dashing…Like a prince. You gonna sweep me off my feet?” 

Riku chuckled wrapping his arms around Sora tightly, relishing in all the warm skin. Sora let out a squawk and protested. 

“Riku! I can’t finish unbuttoning your shirt if you squish me!” 

Riku laughed again, even louder than before and buried his face in Sora’s hair. “I love you. I love you so much I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

“Riku…” 

Sora’s voice was quiet and Riku felt gentle hands in his hair. 

“I love you too,” Sora continued, his breath heating up the small portion of exposed skin where he had unbuttoned Riku’s shirt. Riku suppressed a shudder.

Distantly, he heard Yuffie shouting at Kairi and Xion to help her in the kitchen. He heard Terra’s heavy footsteps making their way to the bathroom for a shower as soon as Ven was out. He could hear Aqua and Naminé’s muffled talking while they changed in the room next door. Letting out a quiet sigh, Riku pulled away. “I wish—” 

“I know,” Sora said, kissing Riku’s cheek. “Trust me, I know.” 

Riku grinned and leaned in to capture Sora’s lips in a brief kiss. Pulling away before he could forget himself and deepen it, Riku finished unbuttoning his shirt, determinedly avoiding Sora’s gaze the whole time and quickly pulled his t-shirt back on. “This might work better if you weren’t staring at me like that.” 

“Awww…” Sora pouted but obliged, turning back to his own clothes and slipping his sleeveless shirt on, followed by his jacket. Then he focused on his trousers. 

Riku turned away to stop himself from getting distracted again, quickly changing his trousers as well, finally feeling a little less stifled in his usual jeans. Behind him, he heard Sora stumbling over his own feet, probably having gotten tangled in his trousers. Riku let out a quiet chuckle at the sound of hopping behind him, Sora muttering soft curses he had probably learned from his friend, Capt. Jack Sparrow. 

Riku’s jacket hung on a chair near the door and Riku rushed towards it while Sora was distracted, quickly checking the pocket. 

Of course, the ring was there, the box still worn where Riku had worriedly rubbed at it for the past few months. 

He ran his fingers over it now as after he swung his jacket on. The noises outside their room had died down, the kitchen door slamming as their friends left to go to the memorial service. Riku took a deep breath. If not now, _ when? _

This had to be it. The perfect moment. “Sora, I-” Riku turned around, cutting himself off as he saw Sora.

Kneeling in front of him. 

Sora’s face was pink but determined and he grabbed onto Riku’s hand. For his part, Riku was stunned into silence, his other hand clutching the small box in his pocket. 

“Riku... I...” Sora fumbled for a bit, reaching into his jacket pocket with one hand, pulling something out. “Oh, wait a moment.” 

He let go of Riku’s hand, struggling to open a small box that looked similar and just as well worn as Riku’s. 

Riku struggled to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up, as well as the tears that threatened to spill out. 

“Okay, I got it,” Sora took his hand again, and Riku smiled encouragingly. “Riku, I love you. I love, _ love,_ _love _you,” the brunet let out a grin, “So, so much. We don’t need a fruit to intertwine our destinies, they were already intertwined the moment we met. You are just the best, best person there is, and I....” Sora trailed off, choking on his words, and instead held up the ring box were a simple silver band laid. “I would be honored if you would marry me?”

The tears spilled over Riku’s cheeks, even as he let out a watery smile. He knelt down on one knee as well, and Sora immediately began brushing the tears away. 

“Riku? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry! Was it something I said? Riku!” Sora’s cries became desperate. 

Riku just shook his head, taking his own box out of his pocket. “You’ve got it all backward. You’re the best person in the world and the brightest light in mine. I’m the one who would be honored if you would marry me.” He held out his own ring box. 

Sora nearly dropped the box in his own hand. Riku gently took it before it could fall, and Sora grabbed his box with shaking hands. 

The ring that Riku had carried around for months was simple. A gold band that was the color of the hilt of Sora’s Kingdom Key. Inscribed on the inside were the simple words “_Always by your side._” 

Riku watched Sora’s face run through a mirage of emotions, unable to resist the urge to kiss the happy tears from his face. 

“You jerk,” Sora hiccuped, even as he kissed back as best he could, “You _would _try to one-up my proposal.”

Riku smirked. “Just trying to even out the score.” He caught Sora’s lips in a deep kiss. 

Sora grinned as they parted, his eyes drifting down to the ring in Riku’s hand. “C’mon, look at your ring!” He pushed the ring closer to Riku’s face, “Look at it! Look at it!”

Riku smiled at his eagerness and gently took the ring out of his box. The silver band was dulled to a textured sheen, resembling the Braveheart’s blade. Riku couldn’t help but let out a watery chuckle when he noticed the engraving on the inside. 

_ “We’ll go together._” 

Sora gently pulled the ring out of Riku’s grip and slipped it on his right hand. “We’ll go together, right?”

Riku smiled, taking the gold band from Sora’s grip and placing it on the brunet’s finger, giving it a small kiss when it was in place. “Always side by side.” 

Sora’s smile was a little watering when he reached up to wrap his arms around Riku’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist.

It was the perfect moment. 

—-

“Get your drinks while they’re hot!” Tifa urged them, passing out the mugs of warm hot chocolate. 

Sora gleefully accepted his while Riku murmured a thanks before taking his own. He saw Tifa glance down at their fingers for a second before looking back up. “Congratulations, guys!” 

“Thanks!” Sora said, his grin so bright Riku thought it outshone the stars above. 

Speaking of… 

Riku thought the memorial service was a great idea. It had been almost fifteen years since the fall of Radiant Garden. Most of the residents who returned couldn’t remember the exact day, so everyone had picked this day to memorialize it. All of the lights in town were dimmed, the castled shrouded in complete darkness. But unlike the darkness that had swept over their land and tore it apart, this was a warm darkness, filled with love and laughter as people mingled and drank hot chocolate. 

Kids ran through the streets with small sparklers in hand, sold Scrooge McDuck and Donald’s nephews. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had arrived that day as well, talking quietly with Master Yen Sid and Ansem. 

The highlight of the service though was above them. 

With all the lights turned off, the stars gleamed. Every single one the heart of a distant world. 

And none of them would blink out ever again. 

“Riku, I’m gonna get some sparklers can you, uh—?” 

“Sure.” Riku took Sora’s hot chocolate in hand. “Buy me one too?”

“Of course!” Sora leaned in to kiss Riku’s cheek, before running towards Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s sparkler stand. 

Riku grinned at Sora’s excitement before his gaze returned to the stars above. 

“It is quite…. Awe-inspiring.” 

Riku glanced over at Leon who must have come over to refill his hot chocolate. “Yeah. This was a great idea. It kinda… makes you think.” 

Leon grunted in response, bringing his hot chocolate to his lips. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw Leon glance over, focusing on the ring that now adorned his hand. “So… Sora finally managed to complete a proposal?” 

Riku blinked in surprise. “You knew? And what do you mean… _ finally _?”

Leon let out a small, barely-there chuckle. “He bought that ring over three months ago? I think It was right after you guys dropped off those two for school.” 

Leon motioned towards Vanitas and Repliku who were both twirling their sparklers as fast as possible, creating streams of light. Riku noticed their hands were clasped tightly and both had wide smiles on their faces. 

And he remembered that school started closer to four months ago. 

Around the time even Riku had purchased his own ring for Sora. 

“Really?” Riku took another sip of hot chocolate to hide his shock. He and Sora really were in tune. 

He also suddenly realized that all the times Sora had been “tying his shoelaces” might have been his own aborted proposals. He let out a quiet chuckle into his cup. 

Leon let out another grunt of amusement before he turned to fix Riku with a serious gaze. “The threat still stands though. Hurt him and—” 

“I know,” Riku agreed. He never forgot the day that he had made Sora upset and then had to hide from the entire restoration committee for hours. “I know.” 

“Good. Because Aerith still has her shovel.” 

Riku nearly spat out his hot chocolate in amusement. 

“What’s so funny?” Sora asked, running back up and taking his hot chocolate back. 

“It’s nothing… just—” 

“I told Riku how long you’ve had that ring in your pocket for,” Leon admitted. 

“Leon!” Sora pouted, “You promised!”

“In that case, I’ll make it even,” Cloud said as he walked up, slipping his hand into Leon’s. “Riku’s had his ring for just as long.” 

Riku felt his face heat up but didn’t deny it. 

Sora looked down at his ring for a moment before chuckling. “Wow, Riku. I guess we’re both just—” 

“Yeah,” Riku agreed, wrapping an arm around Sora’s waist, wanting to stay close. “But we got there in the end.” 

“Yeah!” Sora kissed the corner of his mouth. 

Riku saw Leon and Cloud share a smile before they walked off with a wave and a “Congratulations.” 

They spent the rest of their evening talking with their friends, sharing stories over hot chocolate and waving their sparklers around playfully. Though they didn’t say anything about their engagement, almost everyone caught the glimpse of metal on their hands and offered congratulations and excited hugs. 

They only one they told was Kairi, pulling her aside to a quieter corner of the plaza and showing off their rings. She let out a loud exclamation of joy and wrapped them both up in a hug. “I knew you guys could do it. It’s been so hard keeping it from both of you.” 

Sora laughed and Riku let out a quiet chuckle. “Figures we’d both go to you for advice.” 

“Well, of course,” Kairi teased, “I am your best friend.” 

“Always,” Sora said, squeezing her back in a hug before letting go to take Riku’s hand once more. 

Kairi grinned softly, reaching up to rub Sora’s spiky hair. “The earlier threat stands though. Hurt Riku and—” 

“I know I know!” Sora giggled, “Not gonna happen though. Never in a million years.” 

Riku grinned, silently agreeing. He knew that they were still young and a little dumb, but he couldn’t picture himself without Sora in his life. 

Kairi shared another hug before they rejoined everyone. 

“Do you want to tell the King?” Sora asked quietly, looking over to where Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were now talking with Scrooge and the triplets. 

Riku frowned, thinking back to the last time they had sprung a change on his and Sora’s relationship on Donald. His hair was finally back at a length he liked after it’s impromptu haircut via thundaga strike. 

He wasn’t wearing nearly enough Thunder resistance armor 

“Maybe in the morning. After I raid your armor and accessories.” 

Sora chuckled. “I’ll deck you out in all the magic resistance you want.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Sora hummed, waving at Roxas and Ven who were playing a game of command board with Xion and Naminé. Terra and Aqua looked on, offering advice to the others when needed. Lea and Isa sat quietly nearby, observing the town and people around them, likely lost in memories of the past 

“So, you still keep a list of things you know about me in your head?” 

Riku felt his face heat up at Sora’s words. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep that to himself for long. “Yeah… sorry. Force of habit.” 

Sora hummed again, swinging their joined hands lightly. “That’s okay. I guess I started to keep a list of things I know about you too.” 

“Oh?”

Sora nodded, “Yeah. It’s not very long, but that’s only because I know so many things, it’s hard to list them out. But, number one: You love me. You’ve loved me for a very long time.” 

“Since forever,” Riku admitted, squeezing their hands. 

“Yeah,” Sora grinned softly, “Number two: You are strong and brave and kind and wonderful and—” 

“I think that’s more than one thing,” Riku chuckled, a laugh that was echoed by Sora’s. 

“Yeah, but there’s so much, I wanted to fit it into one category. But you a_re _amazing. And I love all of it.” 

Riku was glad it was dark so no one else would notice the blush he knew was staining his face. “Thanks… but you’re all those things too.” 

“I think you need to hear it more,” Sora murmured, leaning up to kiss the corner of Riku’s mouth softly. 

Riku turned his head to capture Sora’s lips fully, a brief kiss full of emotion. When they broke away, Riku was sure he could see all the stars reflected in Sora’s eyes. 

“Number three?” he prompted, running his thumb under Sora’s lip softly. 

Sora blinked, his face breaking out into a smile. “Number three, you have the biggest family in all the worlds.” 

Riku chuckled. “They’re all _ your _ family, silly.” 

“But _you’re _my fiancé,” Sora’s smile turned a little goofy at the word as if he was ecstatic just to hear the sound of it. “Riku, my fiancé. My future husband. That means that they’re all your family too. But they were your family before all this. My friends are your friends. My family is your family.” 

Riku couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his cheeks even if he wanted to. Instead, he wrapped Sora up in his arms again. “I know I keep saying it, but I’m never gonna stop. I love you. I love, love, love you.” 

“It’s not a competition,” Sora teased, returning the hug. “And I love you too. Forever.” 

“Forever,” Riku agreed, kissing Sora’s forehead before laying his head on a pile of messy, spiky brown hair, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. 

He would spend eternity with his forever changing sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
